


The Voyage of Porrim of Éire

by Aondeug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Christianity, Echtrae, F/F, Giant Robots, Immrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a voyage in search of fabled Tir na nOg and like so many it wasn't going well. Until Porrim left the crew to take a swim, only to find a fairy who needed help. Help in piloting a giant robot to fight her way to God. Behold the exciting first episode of this thrilling new series! </p><p>The piece of Team Aranea<3Porrim for HSWC 2013's second main round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voyage of Porrim of Éire

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by myself and edited by Karky. Sinelli helped in the initial idea shooting as well. Also the first episode's title is "A road of stars: Sudden assault and courageous truth seeking!" because it so needs an excited Japanese title.

The voyage had thus far spanned three months. Three months without a single sign of Tir na nOg. Even the Fair Folk seemed reluctant to so much as bother the crew. The crew no longer had the faith they were heading in the proper direction anymore. None save the priest on board. Kankri Vantas proudly attested, in many words, that their Lord would not let them down. He was so maddening that only the tone deaf bard Cronus was liked less and so, upon touching down at the island, preparations were made to begin an excavation as soon as possible. Leaving Cronus and Kankri to fend for themselves the others left in their own groups, hoping to escape them. Porrim had no intention of being part of her assigned group though; she had other ideas in mind and while the captain could whine about the missing cartographer she did not care.

 

Her plan was simple: find a pool of water away from the others to bathe in for a time. Said plan proved highly successful as she soon found an appropriate site. As she undressed hastily she grinned widely. No one could take this moment of freedom from her save God Himself and He seemed rather busy with other things.

 

Yes, things were going well and a swim was doing nicely. The trees were unusually quiet, but no matter. The bizarrely and frighteningly natural silence could bother itself elsewhere. She tossed the feeling to the side, focusing instead on her fun once more. Ducking under the water she felt certain she could ignore this paranoia. Certain until she caught sight of a pair of eyes staring back at her. Bright blue eyes, shining with an eery glow, and while it could just be a trick of the light Porrim hurriedly surfaced. She swam back to land and began to gather her things quickly; just her luck to be the one to meet the first fairy. At the very least she was going to get out before she disturbed it somehow. Keeping her focus behind her she began on her way, still naked and sure she would escape.

 

The eyes were not content to appear behind her and follow her however. No, they appeared before her and the shock of it caused her to drop her clothes. Everyone knew the tales and everyone knew that they should pray they wouldn't be forsaken by God in such moments. Porrim knew this, but she never once learned caution and so, though fearful, she quirked a grin and said, “You know it's rude to watch a woman undress.”

 

Those eyes answered back in a voice that was light yet deep in its own fashion, “Yes and it is more than rude to presume that I or my king harbor any knowledge of or respect for your customs. Still you blunder along as always, seeking to arrest total control of all so as to feed your own egos. In fact, I suggest that your kind foolishly believes they wield any manner of power over the land. Very foolishly, I must say.” The eyes were behind her again, seemingly in an instant and without movement. It was a hard feeling to ignore and so Porrim turned away to ease her nerves. Turned and saw a woman, petite in all ways and clothed in a simple dress that, all at once, seemed many colors both separately and coalescing.

 

“It's rude that I use the only basis for judgment I have? What about your standards? I don't know a buggywinged thing about them, but I'm supposed to care?”

 

“Perhaps, but then you've never shown any respect for them even when you knew them. You bade us live in the dark places of Ire and then when we do you burst in on us regardless! Demanding favors and aid...I hazard to guess that the only reason you don't simply topple out homes is out of fear, and who knows how long that will last? At any rate, while I do enjoy talking, I haven't at all come to you to chat.”

 

Porrim stood still, certain that her end was near. Still she sassed, “So I'm being courted? How romantic! Tell me are we going to get married too?”

 

The fairy sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. “Again with your presumptions! I'm not here to become versed in human culture, as fascinating and barbarous as it may be. I have come looking for, well, aid. That is one way it could be put,” she said frowning as though that concept in itself pained her.

 

“From a barbarian? Do you need a mindless horde to butcher your foes?”

 

“No! And if you continue with this insolence I'll be certain to butcher you, as you so brutally put it,” the fairy said before taking a breath and straightening herself. “I require a pilot. Well, more a grounding link to use while I guide matters, but a pilot nonetheless.”

 

Confused Porrim could only say, “You're sure you're not romancing me?”

 

“Perish the thought. Now either succumb to my offer willingly or be taken via force, mortal. I assure you this will be advantageous to the both of us and far more comfortable if you do of your own accord.”

 

Thinking her options over Porrim had a single choice truly. Sure the fairy was possibly lying, but a chance to see an Otherworld was before her and, at any rate, she wouldn't live to tell of the offer if she refused. “You really don't have to be so polite, dear,” she said with a grin, “You need a pilot for some ship and you will get one, though I must tell you I have no idea how to sail.”

 

“Great. You won't need to seeing as it isn't a ship.”

 

Porrim meant to question, but she had no time. The world turned to black for her in an instant and, when she awoke, the fairy was nowhere to be seen. She could see nothing but an endless expanse of black and stars, some forming a road seemingly. What's more she was standing and falling asleep on her feet, and staying there, was not a talent she had. Stranger still was the cheerful chiming voice of the fairy inside her head: “Good morning, mortal! I see you're as perplexed as your kind always is. I must insist that you calm yourself as this is all a rather natural and sensible turn of events. What you see before you is the Narrow Way and what you apparently dreamed of finding by, sea was it? It was a silly method regardless...”

 

“Oh, well that's a reli-” Porrim cut off her statement as her arm lifted of its own accord and quite against her will. She watched in confused horror as her fingers curled and uncurled without her command. The fairy seemed pleased and chattered to herself saying things like “Glorious!” and “The link appears quite strong...” In a panic Porrim stepped backwards and with that came a loud crash. It was the sound of metal, like an armored foot but magnified hundredfold. Another step resulted in the same and she called out, “What in God's name is that?!”

 

The fairy causally said, “Oh? That's simply the Spiorad Airgid. Do pay it no heed as you won't be controlling it. I simply need you to keep conscious and allow me to control my body on my own.”

 

“Your body? Do you make a habit of hijacking pretty women to puppet about while calling them 'your body'?”

 

“Not at all. Now please do understand that I'm not speaking about your weak, fleshy body, but the Spiorad Airgid,” the fairy voice said while making testing steps against Porrim's will, “I'm being quite serious when I state that this is my body.”

 

“I thought you were a small, adorable thing in a fancy dress, dear.”

 

“That is also my body, now please do keep your narrow minded human nonsense out of things!”

 

“How about no?” Porrim retorted while she turned around. She took a few steps before her limbs locked. One mind ordered them forward, another to turn around. Neither won out and so the great body stood unmoving.

 

“Would you stop it!”

 

“It's my body, darling.”

 

“It is both of course, but mine primarily so I would appreciate if you would do what you promised you would, mortal!”

 

“Changed my mind. Also it's Porrim, mortal really has a tacky ring to it you know?”

 

“And I am not named darling! If you must refer to me it will be as Aranea, one of my countless names and one of the few you can even hope to pronounce, and I...Oh, drat it all!” the fairy said before huffing loudly in frustration.

 

Her upset remained a mystery until the steady rhythm of crashing foot falls became apparent. Both Porrim and Aranea turned to see what came at them, working in tandem accidentally. It was a sight that Porrim had no words for. A giant body of living silver, with features of both man and fish, charged towards them. Its arm pulled back and soon it flew forward as Porrim watched in awe and Aranea in frustration. The punch connected and Porrim fell back, both minds working to catch themselves in two different ways and neither winning out. They collapsed with a thunderous crash and laughter rang out.

 

Familiar laughter at that. Cronus' disgusting cackle filled the air. Even when kidnapped by otherworldly beings she couldn't escape him. “Sheesh, I could hear you broads yakking from all the way over there!” he said derisively, “Kinda wondering why they even let a pair of chicks into this. All you're gonna do is talk and whine, I mean geez! Can't I ever catch a break...”

 

Porrim fumed and said, “Hey Ampora? How about you can it before I put a fist in your huge, tin face.”

 

“No can do, babe. I got some important business to attend to. Nothing you need to worry yourself over though. I got it all handled.”

 

At those words both Porrim and Aranea moved together to push themselves up. It was a the fairy who had a response first though. “I find your bravado and surety almost cute, in a pitiable manner. Now could you please cease defiling the Spiorad Airgid with your silly accent? Honestly, even a language as foul as yours deserves a bit better,” she said as they stood. “Now, please, may I be permitted to ensure that we don't become an attractive pile of scrap? I'm sure I would really appreciate that.”

 

“Well if you can knock Cronus' lights out I'm all for this.”

 

“Gladly, now please! Hush!”

 

Hushing was a simple matter really, the sensation of ones body moving of its own accord had that effect. Even more unnerving was how unsure the fairy seemed. Sure it was an excuse of a defense position and the klink! of blades from the metallic fists was somewhat reassuring, but Porrim was sure of one thing. This girl had no idea how to defense herself, and neither did Porrim for that matter.

 

Cronus had a rougher idea of things, but his partner seemed convinced he had a handle on things, being a soldier himself. As they squabbled Aranea attempted an assault that ended in failure. Indeed, whoever this other fairy was he simply tossed her aside and continued his argument. Still Aranea tried, rushing forth with fury again. Yet, though she wasn't simply pushed away this time, the other being was far more agile than Porrim would have guessed, dodging her with ease. Worse still, though she protested loudly that she had studied this all quite heavily, Aranea was caught off guard by a beam of bright white light, harsh and burning to the touch. Again the pair was knocked on their back.

 

“Honestly, for all a your talk you lack any actual, solid experience. Typical a pond fae, low class rabble that all a you are.”

 

“Seriously, babe, you should just get back to your cleaning and stuff. You don't see my horse complaining do you?”

 

Aranea fumed uselessly, spitting what insults she could muster. Porrim however seethed inwardly before muttering a clipped, “A woman isn't a horse.”

 

“What?” three voices chimed aloud.

 

“I said, a woman's not a horse. I mean, really? Also your horse is a spoiled brat and you ruined him, Cronus.”

 

“Tough talk for a broad, always messing things up. Really, I don't think you got a will. A real one anyway so just cool it and let me take care of things!”

 

“How about you shut that mouth of yours, Ampora! I don't feel in the mood for your bullshit right now.”

 

Both men simply took to laughing, perhaps agreeing in true for the first time Aranea merely sighed and attempted to prepare for yet another hopeless assault. Porrim would not let her though and stood there, limbs rigid. “Would you cease with this flagrant disobedience!”

 

“I said a woman is not a horse, you brat!”

 

Aranea groaned and tried to arrest control of the body. Control she could not grab. The two were locked into place wile the other pair boasted and fired another beam their way. “If you don't stop this you are going to die, which I know you mortals are far more concerned about than really need be,” Aranea said. Porrim ignored her and fought still. They stood in place as yet another beam hit, but this time they kept their feet. Still Aranea was enraged and flailed about. Control wasn't hers and she wasn't pleased, she stated as such many times.

 

She became even less pleased when Porrim managed a step forward. She complained and whined but Porrim managed another. Cronus laughed and taunted but she managed another. The other fairy mocked Aranea once more and at last she was silent. She raged inwardly, though it turned to awe as Porrim continued to disobey, shambling forth of her own will. Frustrated she cried out, “Fine! We're not going to succeed anyway, so I may as well permit you to fulfill your apparent death wish! At the least I will be rid of this nonsense!”

 

Finally Porrim could run forward as she had so wished, and run she did. She burst forth in a full sprint, intent on punching Cronus. Just once. That was all she needed because of what she had been told. Her mother hand propped her on her lap and though she had scolded Porrim for kicking Kankri she proved something to the young girl. She had sighed and held Porrim close, though she protested and wriggled, and told her that if women were to simply be trained to serve without a word, the Lord would have made them horses. He hadn't though and they weren't just stubborn and needed to broken in. She would prove that with just that one punch and as she pulled her arm back she was sure she would get at least that. Yet the other great being held its hands up, rays of burning light bursting from its fingers tips. Aranea cursed and complained. It was going to pierce her head and kill Porrim, she said, and for a moment Porrim believed this. Really nothing could be done though she searched for a way out. There just wasn't one. Space could not bend to her will.

 

Yet that is what it did. The beams were bent away and both men cried in surprise, stepping back. Her punch was going to miss still and all because they had begun to backpedal. Stomping away backwards as Porrim's fist flew forward she knew they were going to win. They couldn't win though, she just wouldn't allow it and again space proved to be her own. They appeared just where she knew they were needed, just where the pair was headed and where Porrim begged to be. The punch connected with their head, blade piercing in as Cronus cried in confused horror. His time had come and the other large body fell to the ground with crash. The other fairy cursed and swore and protested, yet he too was banished, Spiorad Airgid and all simply fading away.

 

Only Porrim and Aranea remained now, on the ground and separate once more. As Porrim stared with amazement at the towering, insect like body of silver before her Aranea spoke, “Well. I must say that was an unexpected turn of events. Why, it appears I picked a rather useful body.” She coughed nervously and then added,” Partner. Yes, I think that might a be more appropriate designation?”

 

“”So we're skipping 'servant' class then? Good to know!” Porrim said as she turned to look at the road of stars behind her. They had won. She had proven that smarmy loser wrong and for the time that was good enough. More than good and she laughed at it.

 

A woman was not a horse.

 

“Must we fall to laughing at our own jokes, truly? There is quite a distance to go before we reach the All Father and we have already fallen to this point!”

 

“All Father?” Porrim asked absentmindedly, still overjoyed and hopeful for the time.

 

“Yes, yes. I will explain this all in full soon, but for the moment know that at every Samhain a journey to reach the All Father commences. Due to it being especially easy to pull your kind from your world at this time a battle between the Spiorad Airgid commences to gain the audience of the being you call God, I believe it was? A patently bizarre name, but a fitting one in a fashion.”

 

Porrim sat down and stared out before her, Aranea still behind her. The stars seemed so very large when once they seemed so small before. And larger still was God. She might never come back, but her voyage just might be successful. “So we're going to have a tea party with God? I didn't even bring any sweets...”

 

“Not in the slightest! We are seeking something far better than some silly party. Now just what gifts He bestows I don't at all know, but they are told to be valuable beyond imagination, even for my kind,” Aranea said, her voice high pitched with excitement. Even a fairy couldn't comprehend the Lord. Well then.

 

“If that's the case I should put on some clothes. Unless you really want to look at my unsullied form the whole way, dear.”

 

“Honestly, your kind's obsession with nudity is perplexing and I can't at all see the point in your fussing. And! The answer is no! No, I do not. Really now, you are just being ridiculous...”

 

“And that's really kind of charming.”

 

Aranea sighed and muttered, “If only the same could be said of your sass...”

 

Standing again they began on their way, walking down the road of stars and void. It had all been such a hopeless voyage before and now it seemed anything but. Not just Tir na nOg lay before Porrim, but God Himself and that was a terrifying thought. Yet also a comforting one and at the very least Aranea had finally laughed at one of her jokes a bit.

 

 

 

 


End file.
